Shards of Obsidian
by batfan94
Summary: When Whitney meets new kid on the block David, the two instantly bond together. But she doesn't know that David is New York's newest armored hero Obsidian! How will this affect their relationship? WhitneyxOC. A/N: Obsidian uses an upgraded form of Iron Man's Stealth Armor. Suggestions encouraged.
1. New Kid or Knight in Shining Armor?

**I DON'T OWN IRON MAN. I OWN ONLY MY OC.**

This takes place during season 2 of Armored Adventures. It features my OC David. His alias is Obsidian. He was able to rebuild the Stealth armor suit, while making a few modifications to it himself. Whitney x OC

Whitney Stane tapped her finger impatiently against her desk as she waited for class to end, all the while glaring at the empty seat that was usually occupied by a certain Tony Stark. She narrowed her eyes when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to face a boy around her age. He was tall and thin, with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes full of concern. It took her a moment to realize who it was when she suddenly remembered, it was a new student who had transferred to Tomorrow Academy not too long ago.

"Hey, you okay there?" he asked, "Whitney, is it?"

She nods, standing up and packing her things. He gives her a friendly smile as he waits. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to go? Why are you still here?" she asks. His smile fades a bit at her blunt question but he shrugs it off.

"Well I didn't want to leave you here all alone," he says holding out his hand, "My name's David. Nice to meet you."

She looks at him oddly but shakes his hand. He grins as he walks out of school with her. It was odd, she thought, that this boy was treating her so kindly, unlike all the others who hated her for the destruction her father caused in the Iron Monger suit. As they reached their junction and turned to go their separate ways, David nodded his head in farewell.

"It was nice to meet you Whitney. I look forward to meeting you again."

Whitney found herself suppressing a small giggle at his mannerisms and gave a genuine smile for the first time since she and Tony were together. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she waved good-bye to him.

"Good-bye David…and thanks for cheering me up." She says and turns, leaving in the direction of her home.

As she went on her way, she was vaguely aware of someone following her and caught a glance of a masked gentleman tailing her, as two more masked men stepped in front of her, barring her way forward with guns raised.

"Stop right there kid, you are going to be coming with us." the leader growled, gesturing with the gun. Whitney took a step back before slamming her bag into the man's face, knocking him off balance. She started to run when one of the men grabbed her arms.

"NO! Let me go! HELP!" she yelled, before one of the men gagged her. The leader got back up, glaring at her as the other two restrained her.

"You shouldn't have done that girl, now I'm going to- arrggghhhh!" he cries out as someone shoves him into a wall. Whitney's eyes widen as she recognizes David with his fists raised.

"Let her go." He growls, with his eyes narrowed. The men looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. The leader got up and walked up to David, shoving him back into a trash can.

"Scram kid, unless you want a bullet in your head."

David got to his feet and suddenly hurled the lid of the trash can a la Captain America, striking the man in the chest and knocking him backwards. The other two shoved Whitney aside, running at David with electrified batons raised. David ducked underneath the two twisting ones arm and wrestling the baton from his grip before striking him in the back. The man dropped to the ground, out cold as the other stepped back a few paces. David kept his guard up as he knelt down and untied Whitney. The leader was getting to his feet, pulling out a gun while David's attention was focused on undoing the gag.

Whitney's eyes widened in horror as she saw and tried to warn him as the man pulled the trigger. There was a bang and David gasped in pain, holding his side as he fell beside her. The men ran off as sirens could be heard approaching. She turned him over gently keeping pressure on the wound on his side. David gritted his teeth in pain as he looked at her.

"You okay?" he managed, as an ambulance pulled up. Whitney smiled a little.

"Yes thanks to you." She replied as the paramedics took the both of them to the hospital.

Luckily, the bullet didn't harm any vital organs, and only required some stitches, but the doctor warned against any strenuous activity.

Whitney smiled and went over to his side and gave him a gentle hug.

"Thanks" she whispered kissing his cheek gently, causing him to blush a dark red.

"Hey, once I'm all recovered, do you…I mean you don't have to….do you want to catch dinner and a movie together?"

Whitney smiled. "Sounds like fun. Meet me on the roof of the school in one week. Don't be late."

She winked at him as she made her way out of the room, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

**A/N: This is going to be a series of drabbles with Whitney and David. I feel that she should at least have someone to be with **

**Next Chapter- Obsidian meets Madame Masque**


	2. Obsidian meets Madame Masque

"Hey guys, is it just me, or does Whitney actually look happy today?" Rhodey asks Tony and Pepper as they watch said girl walk down the hall, a content smile on her normally impassive face. This surprised Tony immensely, given her hostility towards the three members of Team Iron Man. But she paid them no mind at all as she walked toward their English class. Pepper immediately became suspicious.

"Wonder what's up with her" Rhodey commented when suddenly Pepper gasped.

"She must be planning some sort of evil revenge on Tony! Oh my gosh we have to stop her!"

Tony and Rhodey looked at her when they noticed David laughing with Whitney at a funny joke he made. Whitney smiles and squeezes David's hand affectionately. Pepper looked sheepish as her eyes moved from Tony to Rhodey.

"…..or maybe it's because she has a new boyfriend." She smiles trying to cover up her false accusation. Tony sighed as he and the others took their seats for class. A frown crosses Whitney's face when she sees the trio, but it fades when she turns her attention back to David, a warm feeling expanding in her chest.

After class, she and David head out for the rest of the day, David shouldering his bag and opening the door for Whitney. She smiled and held his hand as they began to leave when her phone went off. Frowning, she looked at the screen and her eyes narrowed slightly. She looked at David with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry David; something has come up that's rather urgent. I'm afraid I have to make a rain check." She apologizes. David frowned slightly but then he smiled.

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and gave her a hug, before Whitney climbed into her limo and left. David's phone went off in his pocket after she left. He fished it out of his pocket and frowned before turning to leave, only to find himself face to face with Tony Stark.

"Hey there," Tony greeted friendly, holding out his hand in greeting. Dave frowned, having heard all about Tony from Whitney, but he smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to put a face to the name. Whitney has told me everything about you." He commented, before walking away, "Excuse me please."

**Later that Night….**

Whitney carefully placed the golden mask over her face, becoming Madame Masque once again.

"Sorry David, but there is something I have to take care of first." She said her voice full of regret. She took off at a run across the rooftops, heading for her target, a Stark Industries Factory manufacturing the Earthmovers.

She ran towards the factory, where the earthmovers sat dormant for the night before they would be shipped. She made her way inside and began to set explosives on each of the Earthmovers. She kept her new weapon on standby in case of a visit by a certain red and gold hero. She heard a echoing step and she turned around quickly, her mask scanning for any heat signatures.

"You can't hide from me Iron Man." She spat, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well there are two problems with that. One: I'm not Iron Man. Two: Who said I was hiding?" the figure said as Madame Masque flipped away from him. It looked like Iron Man, but the armor seemed different somehow. It was a black color with a glowing arc reactor battery in the center. The suit was similar to Tony's Stealth Armor, but it looked more streamlined, more agile, yet still possessing that aura of strength.

"Who are you?!" she hisses, her hands reaching for her blaster.

"Whoa take it easy. Name's Obsidian." He said with a confident smile behind his face plate. He slowly held his hands up, taking a tentative step forward." She backed up slightly and grabbed her blaster aiming it at his chest.

"Calm down." He said quietly, "Put down the gun and walk away now."

Before she could respond, there was an explosion from the other side of the room as one of Masque's explosives went off. When Obsidian looked toward the explosion, Masque lashed out with her foot, kicking him in the chest and sending him sprawling. She turned and sprinted for the exit as more explosions went off. Obsidian groaned as he got to his feet, noticing that Masque was escaping.

"Hey stop!" he called, activating his thrusters and flying after her. She ignored him and continued to run. He sighed and aimed a repulsor beam at the next door, cutting off her exit. She turned to see Obsidian landing a few feet away.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'm going to have to turn you in." he said walking forward when suddenly Madame Masque pulled out her disruptor and fired it. An arc of blue energy struck the armored hero in the chest, shutting down the suit's systems. Unable to control the armor, he fell onto his back, unable to move as Masque casually walked over to him and placed her boot on his chest.

"As much as I enjoyed our little date, I have to be going." She said, smirking behind her mask as she pulled Obsidian so their masks were inches apart. "I had a lot of fun with you, so I will let you live….for now at least."

She traced a finger up to his chin, tilting his head ever so slightly so she could look him in the eyes. She laughed and let him go as she ran off. After a few minutes Obsidian's systems were back online and he blasted out of there just in time as a trio of armored superheroes were already descending towards the factory.

**The Next Day…**

David yawned as he nursed the bruise on his chest from the blast of Masque's gun. Man did she pack a punch! He felt a nudge on his arm and turned to see Whitney smiling at him.

"Wake up sleepy head." She giggled, "While I agree that this school is so boring that you feel you have to sleep, we have a very special night tonight."

David grinned, "Ah yes, our date." He offered her his arm as they walked out of the school.

They spent a nice evening talking while they ate at a restaurant before rushing to see their film. As the film was playing, David felt Whitney lean her head on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Having fun?"

She smiled, "More than I've had in a long time." Her hand gently pulled his face closer to hers as she gently pressed her lips to his in a small but tender kiss.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him basking in the comfort and protection she found in his gentle arms.

**Man I cant write romance for crap. Anyway read and review. Suggestions are recommended!**


	3. A Dance with the Dynamo

Sparks flew from David's blowtorch as he crouched over his Obsidian armor, repairing the damaged parts from his battle with Madame Masque. He sighed, pushing up the visor on his safety helmet.

"Call from Whitney Stane." An automated voice rang out, causing David to look up in surprise. Putting his tools to the side, he pressed the button on the keyboard setting the phone to speaker.

"Hey Whitney." He said with a smile while wiping his hands on a rag.

"Hey Dave," she greeted back, "What time do you want to come over today? I'm free all night tonight."

He smiled when there was a flashing message on his computer showing an energy signature that matched Madame Masque's heading toward the Stark Industries factory holding the Iron Monger suit.

"I got one little thing to take care of and then I'll be right over ok?" he says while the armor opens up.

"Fine with me. I have a few things to do as well, but it won't take long. See you then!" she says happily before hanging up. David immediately scrambled t the armor and took a deep calming breath as the armor latched on to him, powering up weapons, thrusters, and hydraulics.

"Not going to let you get away this time." He whispered as he blasted off towards the energy signature.

Madame Masque slowly made her way into the factory , sneaking past empty Crimson Dynamo armor that Stane was putting into production. Or she thought they were empty.

As she past, one turned slowly to face he, locking on it's weapons.

"Mr. Hammer, I've got Masque in my sights" he said quietly.

"Open fire on my signal" was the response, "only a warning shot though, we need the data on the Iron Man armor that her mask is carrying.

"Yes sir"

Aiming its rocket, the dynamo fired at Masque. She barely had enough time to flip away, but the shock wave sent her flying into a wall. She crumpled to the floor as the Dynamo lumbered closer. It was within arms reach of her when suddenly black blur exploded through the wall, slamming into the hulking machine and forcing it backward about 50 meters. Masque looked up to see Obsidian offering her a hand up.

"You never called after our last date." He joked, pulling her to her feet. She glared at him.

"Here to turn me in again?" she asked

"Well I was. But it seems we have bigger problems than that, so I'm going to have to make a rain check on that." He answered as the Dynamo regained it's footing.

"Who is that?!" the radio crackled as the pilot brought the armor back up.

"It's not Iron Man, he's away stopping a train wreck. This is someone else."

"Then get him and bring that armor to me!" Hammer yelled.

The Dynamo aimed it's cannons at Obsidian but he took off before a bullet could be fired. He slammed into the Dynamo with full force, knocking it back a few feet. Obsidian fired his repulsors but the blasts had no effect on the armor.

"My turn now." The Dynamo rumbled, smacking him into a concrete wall. Obsidian grunted in pain as he struggled to his feet. He backed up as the machine marched forward.

"Computer, calculate any and all weak points of Dynamo armor stat." David ordered while he activated his jets and took off.

Madame Masque watched as he fought the Dynamo and slowly sneaked away, using the chaos of the battle to cover her escape. But as she made her way to the door, she stopped and looked back as the Dynamo grabbed Obsidian out of the air and slammed him into the floor.

"God why do I always have to be so stupid!" se growled as she ran back to the fray, turning invisible.

Dave was on the verge of unconsciousness as the Dynamo slammed him again and again into the unforgiving floor.

"Warning, armor integrity compromised. Suggest immediate withdrawal from combat zone."

The Dynamo held the limp form of Obsidian in his grip and turned to carry him away.

"Divert…..all power….to….unibeam….." David managed. The armor chest piece glowed red before blasting the Dynamo in the face with a powerful repulsor blast. The machine staggered, dropping him as it stumbled backwards. Dave backed away when there was a blast from Masque's rocket launcher, blasting the Dynamo into the Iron Monger Suit, disabling it.

Masque turned visible and looked at Obsidian, her blaster at her side. He noticed her and readied his repulsors but she was quicker, shooting him in the small exposed part of his armor, over his abdomen. It didn't seriously hurt him, but it did pierce the skin. He cried out as she vanished and ran from the warehouse.

"Computer, activate auto pilot, start Nano-bot medical procedures." He managed as he blasted off.

**A Few Hours Later…..**

David examined the scar on his abdomen where the bullet hit, but the Nano-bot procedure came in handy, even though it was a one use only prototype.

He pulled on his shirt and made his way to Whitney's house, wincing a little at the soreness in his body. It would take a while for the armor to be repaired, but at least the Dynamo was taken care of. But the one question that bugged him was why Masque had come back to save him.

He knocked on the door and smiled when Whitney opened the door. She greeted him with a huge hug as she let him inside.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, "You look hurt."

"Just fell down some stairs." He laughed, " I'm clumsy like that"

She gave a warm smile a she leaned back against him and closed her eyes with a content smile. She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her against him as they lay on the couch together. She could feel the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and his gentle hands stroking her hair.

Her thought turned to earlier today. Why had she saved Obsidian? Guilt? Attraction? Familiarity?

She did not know which. But as she lay with David, sharing warm embraces and gentle kisses, she found these thoughts melting away like she did not care. This was what mattered…..HE was what mattered. And for now, she just relaxed and enjoyed the emotion she felt.

"David?" She whispered as her eyelids began to close.

"Hmm?" he answered also feeling drowsy.

She kissed his lips slowly and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He felt his heart explode with joy as he kissed back and murmured, "I love you too. Good night."

They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms, unknowing enemies becoming lovers with that soft spoken sentence.

**A/N: Bleh I think it's ok. Anyway review and give suggestions on what to put in the next chapter.**


	4. December Blizzard

Whitney groaned a little as she started to wake up; turning a little to look up into David's sleeping face. She smiled, brushing her palm against his cheek. He stirred slightly but fell asleep again, causing her to suppress a giggle. She kissed him gently as she got up.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, getting up and slipping on some shoes. Its been a few months since her and David got together, and this was her first opportunity to do something nice for him. Plus it was Christmas! So she needed a good gift for him quick.

Putting on her jacket, she left for the stores. For two hours she browsed along the shops, torn over what he would like for a gift. She was almost ready to give up when she heard a police car tearing up the road. She watched when suddenly the car was frozen solid in ice. The vehicle careened out of control, crashing into a store. Whitney turned and saw a white armored figure marching toward her.

"Whitney Stane." Blizzard growled, raising his ice gun. Her eyes wide with fear, she turned and ran into an abandoned building, listening to the heavy footfalls as Blizzard stomped after her, firing his ice gun periodically. Whitney shoved at the door to the roof, pushing it open before locking it behind her. She ran until she realized she was trapped on the building, when the door shattered and Blizzard lumbered forward.

"Nowhere left to run now Stane." He said smugly, while Whitney backed up slowly towards the edge. He fired his gun and Whitney lost her balance, tumbling off the building when she suddenly felt herself not falling, but being lowered in a slow descent. She opened her eyes to find herself in Obsidian's metallic arms.

"You okay miss?" he asks, setting her down on the ground. For a moment, she had to resist the urge to lash out at him. But she remembered that she wasn't Madame Masque. She was Whitney Stane.

"Thank you…?" she asked

"Obsidian" he answered looking back up, "If you will excuse me miss." He said, blasting off towards Blizzard.

"Back off Iron Man!" he growled and David sighed.

"Wrong guy…..again." he sighed, "So Frosty you just feel like icing innocent girls now?"

"Do you know what her father did to me!?" he yelled.

"Don't blame the daughter for the sins of the father." Obsidian shot back, blasting him in the chest with a repulsor. Blizzard staggered back while aiming his gun at Obsidian.

"Activate lasers" he ordered aiming his gauntlet at Blizzard's weapon. A bright red beam of hot energy lanced out and melted the barrel of the ice gun. Blizzard yelled out as the ice energy began to overload and coat the villain in a thick coating of ice. Landing back on the street, he looked at Whitney.

"Careful miss. It's a good thing I was passing by." He joked. Whitney smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you Obsidian." She whispers, turning and leaving back to the house.

She walked in and almost collided with David. He looked panicked and worried and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" he asked, holding her at arm's length, looking to see if she was injured.

"I'm fine." She replied calmly, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his chest. She felt the frantic beating of his heart and closed her eyes as it slowly settled back into its normal tempo.

**This is short I know but this will set up Masquerade and Skyfall the next two chapters that will be longer. Review please!**


	5. The Fall

After the attack by Blizzard and the subsequent arrival of Obsidian, Tony was deep in thought as to who this new armored hero was.

"I don't know why you are worrying so much man." Rhodey sighed, leaning back in his chair as he watched Tony pour over news articles and pictures of Obsidian.

Suddenly Pepper burst into the room, a panicked look on her face.

"Turn on the TV!" she yelled and Rhodey scrambled to pick up the remote and flipped on the television. What greeted them caused their eyes to widen in shock. Titanium Man, assisted by Unicorn, Whiplash, and Killer Shrike, were robbing a Stark Industries Warehouse console, downloading the data for their most top secret projects.

Tony and the others scrambled to the Armory, and donned their armor.

Titanium Man and his entourage sped away down a highway, causing cars to careen out of the way. Those that were too slow were either blasted or sliced. A trail of police cars followed, sirens blazing.

Iron Man, War Machine, and Rescue blasted closer when suddenly, the tunnel lights went dark, even the car lights and their armor lights went dark for a moment.

"Scanners picking up something" Pepper started to say when a dark shape flew by them.

"What was that?!" Rhodey yelled, when the lights came back on showing an armored figure rocketing away.

Titanium Man gestured at Unicorn who broke off and turned to face their pursuer when he was knocked clean off his bike. Sparks trailed as a pair of black metal feet landed on the tar. Tony's eyes widened as his helmet picked up the armor's energy signature.

"That's Obsidian!" he said, when Rhodey called him.

"Hold it Tony, our priority is stopping Titanium Man, not following him!" he yelled when Pepper sped forward after Obsidian.

"Pepper! Wait!" Tony called.

Obsidian aimed his cannon at Whiplash's vehicle and fired a small EMP blast, disabling it. Whiplash tumbled to the ground, his flying disk colliding with a pillar and shattering in an explosion of metal and stone.

Titanium Man growled in anger as his minions were taken down one by one. He turned and flew away from Killer Shrike, leaving out an exit. Obsidian went to follow when Rescue slammed him through a wall. They both tumbled to the ground, rubble raining down around them. Obsidian looked at Rescue angrily.

"What are you doing?! They're getting away!" he yelled at her. He turned to leave when she fired a repulsor beam. The beam barely missed his shoulder and blew up a portion of the concrete wall. He turned slowly to face her.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she began to circle him, repulsors charged and ready to fire. He turned and stared.

"Why do you need to know? Last time I checked I was the one helping protect this city, not the one robbing Stark International."

Pepper growled and was about to fire when Obsidian fired gas canisters from his wrists, instantly obscuring her vision. By the time the smoke cleared, Obsidian was nowhere to be seen.

Across the city, Madame Masque was busy hacking into a weapons facility when her mask picked up a radio frequency.

"All units, be advised, Obsidian has been spotted in pursuit of Titanium Man, do not engage."

Whitney smiled to herself. "Been a while Obsidian. Where have you been all this time?"

Titanium Man landed in Hammer Tower, the armor opening to reveal an extremely angry Justin Hammer.

"First Iron Man, now this Obsidian character?" he roared tossing the downloaded data to the floor.

"Take it easy Hammer" a voice called out, and a masked white figure stepped into view. "For the right price, I guarantee you that Obsidian won't be bothering you ever again"

"Ghost" Hammer hissed, "What are you doing here?"

The bounty hunter chuckled, "Lets just say you are one of the clients I keep on speed dial Hammer."

"Very well. Bring him to me alive. I want to deal with him myself." Hammer sneered.

"Got it, and I know just where to start." Ghost answered turning invisible.

Obsidian was flying back home when his phone rang. Activating his helmet's communications, he answered.

"Hello?" he asked when he heard a dark chuckling sound.

"Hello Obsidian"

"Who is this?" David asked, fear gripping him at the fact his secret was out.

"Oh just a man trying to make a living. But that's not important. There is someone special here that needs some attention. I believe you two now each other."

David's eyes widened when he heard the sounds of crying and calls for help, from a very familiar voice.

"Whitney!" he yelled, "If you touch her-"

"You'll what? Fry me? Not likely hero. If you want your little damsel here to live to see another romantic sunset with you, you will come to the Pier in 10 minutes." Ghost said, hanging up and turning to see Madame Masque tied up and with a piece of tape over her mouth. Ghost took out the Mask and placed it over Whitney's terrified face.

Obsidian landed near the pier when his systems started to malfunction.

"Localized EMP." David sighed, "Weapons are down but suit still functions."

He walked into the warehouse where he saw Madame Masque tied up in a chair with Ghost pressing a gun barrel to her head.

"A criminal using another criminal as bait?" Obsidian laughed. "I guess there is no honor among thieves after all."

Ghost laughed, "You might want to rethink that in a moment."

He reached down and tore the mask off showing Whitney's terrified face looking at him with pleading eyes. Obsidian took a step forward when Ghost put the gun to her head.

"Whitney?" he gasped and Ghost leaned casually against the chair.

"Now since it's so rude to keep a lady waiting, why don't you lose the helmet?" he asked, pressing the gun harder against her skull.

Obsidian looked at him for a moment before his faceplate withdrew, showing David's face, much to Whitney's shock.

"Oh you never told each other? How tragic." Ghost sneered. Rage built up inside David as he made his way towards Ghost.

"You've made a big mistake pal." He growled, when a new voice rang out behind him.

"But not as serious as yours, I'm afraid." Titanium Man called as he walked forward to Obsidian.

David looked back to him as the Ghost untied Whitney and tossed her to the ground before vanishing. He knelt down next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"David? Why…..?" She began when he quieted her.

"I will explain later Whitney." He said sadly as he turned to Titanium Man, his faceplate shutting with a clang of metal.

There was a moment of absolute silence before Obsidian lashed out with his fist, catching Titanium Man in the metallic jaw. David did not let up, throwing everything he had into his blows, when suddenly Titanium Man caught his fist easily.

"Ah the fire of a man in love." He said, staring into Obsidian's eyes, "How pathetic."

Titanium Man savagely launched a series of blows to Obsidian's chest and head, knocking him to the ground. David struggled to his feet, dodging another vicious kick before punching away at the villain in front of him. Titanium Man laughed before kicking him in the chest, sending the hero over the edge of the platform to the ground below.

"NOOOOO! DAVID!" Whitney screamed, tears streaking her face as she watched him fall to the ground. Titanium Man looked up to her before grabbing Obsidian and turning his face towards Whitney.

"Once I have broken you, I will make sure to take good care of your little girlfriend" he whispered in Obsidian's ear.

David roared in rage as he caught Titanium Man by surprise with a series of blows, driving him back.

"Would it console you if I told you that once we told her your secret, her feelings for you withered away?" he asked, calmly blocking his opponents strikes.

"LIAR!" David roared, and pressed the attack when the villain struck him in the chest, caving the armored chest plate inward.

"See for yourself"

David turned to see Whitney, running out the door away from the fight, causing David to lower his arms in shock and hurt.

"And now that she has broken your heart," Titanium Man continued, grabbing Obsidian by the throat and lifting him high into the air, "I will finish the job, by breaking your body."

There was a sickening crunch as he slammed Obsidian into the ground, where he lay unmoving. Satisfied that his work was done, Titanium Man disabled the EMP and torched the walls of the warehouse.

"Now burn and die, along with the ideals you heroes cherish so much."

He blasted away, leaving his defeated foe's broken body amongst the ever growing inferno.

**WOW. Seems familiar? Lolz if this seems too much like The Dark Knight Rises, then sorry. I actually wrote this a while before the film was released. Creepy how similar they are. Anyway sorry if this was too depressing, but part 2 will be up a.s.a.p. Remember to review! **


	6. Recovery

Whitney ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the one person she could trust to help save David. The revelation of Obsidian's true identity still shocked her to no end. They both promised to be honest with each other no matter what and yet here they were, both hiding a secret life from the other.

Rhodey surveyed the scene as the police were busy taking the super thugs into custody. Whoever this Obsidian was, he was an ally in War Machine's book. Unlike Tony and Pepper, he preferred to keep an open mind about the new armored hero. His thoughts were cut off abruptly as someone grabbed on his arm, crying hysterically.

"Whitney?" War Machine asks in surprise, his faceplate opening so that he could look her in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and sobbed, "Help…David…dying….pier…Titanium Man…"

"Titanium Man?!" Rhodey yelled, his faceplate closing. Grabbing Whitney, he rocketed off towards the pier where black smoke curled like a pitch colored snake.

David coughed, blood dripping from his mouth as he crawled slowly toward the exit, his HUD flashing an alert.

"Extensive damage to user's heart. Recommend immediate medical attention."

David cried out in pain, coughing up more blood as he fell to the ground, too weak to move, as flaming beams crashed down around him. There was a crash as War Machine broke open the door, causing the flames to flare up momentarily causing them to look away. Whitney wrenched herself from Rhodey's grasp and ran headlong into the building, calling out David's name. Rhodey scanned the building when he noticed a crumpled and bleeding figure lying in a pool of crimson blood.

"Computer, scan for vitals" Rhodey barked as he lifted the beams off of Obsidian.

"Vital signs show subjects heart is failing, and requires immediate attention. Multiple injuries with serious complications also detected."

"Whitney! I found him!" he called, watching her help shove debris off of her boyfriend. She watched as War Machine gently lifted up Obsidian and with Whitney, blasted off towards the nearest hospital.

David's eyes opened a little and he saw Whitney holding him close.

"You….. came back" he said weakly with a small smile. She started to cry again and moved closer to him.

"Of course, I love you."

David rested his head back down and closed his eyes, falling back into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

Rhodey carried David into the hospital, looking for Dr. Yinsen, the same doctor who created Tony's artificial heart that kept him alive. Said Doctor ran to meet them and immediately admitted him to the E.R.

**A Few Hours Later**

Whitney, Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper waited outside of the E.R. anxiously waiting for Dr. Yinsen to return with more news on David's condition. Pepper looked over at Whitney and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Whitney," she said quietly, "Don't worry though, he will pull through."

Whitney glared at her, "What do you know? You-"

She was cut off as Dr. Yinsen walked into the room with a small smile.

"How is he?" Tony asked

"He is stable and made it through like a champ. He cant put too much stress on it though. He needs plenty of bed rest, and given his condition now, I doubt he will have the strength to move too much."

Whitney raced into the room where David was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. A heart monitor pulsed faintly in his chest, glowing a oceanic blue color. Whitney sighed in relief, stroking his brown hair softly while she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Tony watched with a smile and dragged pepper away before she could return to her argument with Whitney.

Over the next few days, Whitney had David moved from the Intensive Care Unit back into her own house, with Dr. Yinsen making regular visits to check up on his progress. David felt embarrassed over how much Whitney was being like a Mother Hen, worrying over his injuries. When she wasn't worrying on him, he was busy drawing up new armor specs for when he planned to get back into action.

Whitney wasn't pleased when she found these.

"Are you crazy?!" she asked, "You almost got yourself killed last time! You can't go back out there!"

David sat up abruptly, wincing in pain and wrapping an arm around his chest, "Whitney, you know I can't just sit here and do nothing! There are people I can help! Speaking of which, why don't you stop going as Madame Masque?!"

Whitney flinched as if she was hit, and David's expression softened, and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, gently breathing in her fresh scent from her golden hair.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time, paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

For the next few days Whitney attempted to help David with standing and walking again. Whitney would pick him up and try to get him onto his feet and stay on his feet. David would lean against her to try to balance, but he kept falling down. Try as he might, he just kept falling…

Until, finally…Strong hands hold out for the weaker ones.

Weak hands grasp tightly onto the stronger ones.

David's eyes flashed with will power and motivation.

And that night, David was able to stand for 2 minutes.

Take two steps.

Then fall back onto the arms that would always be there for him.

David looked into Whitney's blue eyes and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too you big idiot. Now c'mon lets try one more time." She answered.

**Hope You enjoyed! Remember to review guys! Also be sure to check out Ruin by Haytar96 where you can also find Obsidian and Whitney teaming up with other heroes and Oc's to save the world!**


	7. The Return

"Gentlemen," said Justin Hammer as he led a group of assorted generals and politicians into a bunker overlooking a testing ground for the latest weapons developed by Hammer Multinational, "Thank you for taking the time to come out here today to bear witness to the greatest technological leap in weapons manufacturing."

"With all due respect Mr. Hammer, words don't defeat our enemies, only weapons." replied a gruff general, unimpressed with Hammer's boasts until he sees it with his own eyes.

"Of course general", Hammer replied, pushing a button, triggering a platform to open revealing a towering colossal mech.

"Allow me to introduce," Hammer paused for dramatic effect, "The Sentinel!"

The assembled group watched the towering colossus march forward through the testing ground, showing impressive maneuverability despite its immense size.

"The Sentinel is designed specifically as a hunter killer unit, never giving up the chase until the target is apprehended or destroyed. The weapon systems are top of the line, with multiple missile launchers, flamethrowers, and the latest pulse laser weaponry."

The robotic behemoth raised it hands a let out a blast of pulse energy, vaporizing targets into a pile of ashes. The group applauded at the ruthless efficiency of the giant robot.

"How soon can you put the Sentinels into mass production, Hammer?" asked the general. Justin smiled evilly.

"Immediately." He answered.

Sparks flew from David's torch as he bent over his nearly completed suit of armor; He took the basic design from his previous armor, while adding new modifications which would improve upon the armor's durability and firepower. It was still colored a dark black with highlights of dark blue along the sides. The eyes and chest piece glowed a blood red color as he finished tinkering with the design. What made this armor variant so much more advanced than its previous model was that the armor allowed multiple attachments for various gadgets and weaponry, making the Mark 2 customizable for almost any situation.

After a few more hours toiling away on the armor, he set down his tools, wiping sweat off of his brow, and hooked up his heart monitor to recharge. Ever since his run in with Titanium Man, his heart monitor was the only thing keeping him alive, due to the extensive trauma his heart received at the hands of the armored villain.

There was a knock on the front door and Rhodey came in. After saving his life Rhodey was the only person David could trust with his secret identity, and neither Tony nor Pepper knew.

"Hey man," he said with a smile, sitting next to David, frowning slightly as he noticed his labored breathing.

"Take it easy ok?" he implored, "it's bad enough having to lie through my teeth to Tony and Pepper about how you got like this. If you end up working yourself to death, Whitney's gonna kill me!"

"What makes you….say that?" David panted as his heart slowly recharged.

Rhodey held up an index finger, "One: She is a black belt in different forms of martial arts. Two: She has a mask that makes her whoever she wants. Three and this takes it: She has an arsenal of weapons mounted on a wall downstairs!"

There was a long pause and David sighed, "Ok point taken."

Suddenly there was a huge boom and a tremor that shook the house down to its foundations.

"What was that?" David asked, as Rhodey looked out the window and noticed smoke coming from the city.

"Oh god." he said, before running out the door. David narrowed his eyes before unplugging his heart recharger and making his way to his own armory. As his new armor latched onto him he selected a few new weapons he invented for his armor, such as his fusion lance and zero cannon.

"You aren't doing this on your own Rhodey," David said as his faceplate shut with a clang.

War Machine flew towards the city towards the rising column of smoke when he froze at what he was seeing. It was a teen boy, wearing a red tinted set of glasses, being chased by a giant humanoid robot. The Sentinel raised his hand and was about to blast the boy to ashes when a black blur scooped up the boy and rocketed him to safety.

"You dirty bastard! What the hell are you thinking?" Rhodey yelled at him. Obsidian turned to look at him.

"Your welcome."

He turned to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Scott Summers. But some kids call me Cyclops" he says, "And I'm a mutant."

Obsidian looked back at the Sentinel, "That explains a lot actually"

He stood by War Machine as the robotic soldier looked down at the two armored heroes. Armor plates opened as the Sentinel targeted its weapons at them.

Rhodey leaned over to David, "Oh this ain't gonna be good."

Missiles launched from the robot and raced towards Obsidian, who turned and flew away, with the rockets hot on his trail.

"Deploy fusion lance." David ordered, and the backpack on his armor split lengthwise into two auto-targeting segments, which swiveled and blew the rockets out of the sky.

Turning around in mid-air, he sped toward the Sentinel, who was busy dealing with War Machine.

"Oh come on!" Rhodey yelled in aggravation as his auto-cannons spat fire and lead at the robot.

"Ok, time to break out the Double XL Bunker Buster! You asked for it!" he yelled, blasting the Sentinel in the face, causing it to stagger back. Obsidian raised his arm and fired his Zero Cannon, freezing the ground and causing the robot to fall to the pavement, resulting in a massive rumble of earth. Walking up on its chest, Obsidian raised his fist and drove it into it's head, tearing out his cerebral matrix.

"NO!" Hammer yelled, "Impossible! How did he survive!?" He roared as he looked at his Titanium Man armor. "Well no matter. This time I will make sure to tear your heart from your body with my armored hands!"

**KK guys this will be it for a week or so. Unfortunately my stepfather, whom I have known my whole life, passed away last night. If you wish to know his story go to Caring and Search for Michael Hibbard. Perhaps you will see how good of a man he was. Thank you for your patience and I thank you in advance for all your support of this story**


	8. The Formation

"FIX!" Hammer roared as he stormed into Mr. Fix's lair. The villain in question was busy making extra modifications to his favorite mercenary, Whiplash.

"What do you require this time, Hammer?" he asked with a sigh.

Justin threw down a newspaper with Obsidian on the front page standing over the remains of the Sentinel. "THIS HERO GONE YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL THAT'S WHAT I REQUIRE!"

Whiplash hissed at the picture and tore it apart with his whips, causing Mr. Fix to smile, an idea coming to him.

"Whiplash how would you like to welcome back our new hero? Consider it practice for Iron Man."

Whiplash held the charred picture up to his eyes and laughed. "It would be my pleasure."

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA 

David landed back at the house, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. He pushed a button on his gauntlet and his armor began to peel off and fold away until it sealed itself into a backpack shape. He sighed and set his bag down as he went into the house.

"Hello, Whitney?" he called as he made his way into the house, but there was no answer.

"That's strange," David observed, checking his watch, "She should be here right about now.."

"Hello David, or should I say, Obsidian?" said a voice from behind him. David whirled around to see Whiplash locking the door behind him with a sadistic laugh.

"We are going to play a nice little game of hide and go DIE!" he hissed, lashing out with his whips. David threw himself into a roll and sprinted down the hall. Whiplash chuckled as he casually followed.

"Run little hero, I do enjoy a good chase after all. Oh I won't kill you right away, that wouldn't be fun would it?" he called, slicing deep grooves in the floor with the hiss and snaps of his energy whips.

David pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons sending a call to Whitney. As much as he hated to put her in harm's way, he needed her help. He heard a click and before she could open her mouth he began to speak.

"Whitney I need your help! Whiplash is-" his voice cut off in a scream of pain. Whitney's eyes widened as she put away her phone, taking out her golden mask and putting it over her face.

"I'm coming David, just hang on." She said.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

David curled up on the floor, breathing heavily at his momentary respite from Whiplash's torture. For the past twenty minutes, his body was enveloped in agony as his assailant brutally struck him with his energy enhanced whips. He gritted his teeth in pain as Whiplash grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him to his feet, before slamming his fist into the boy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Even though I'm having so much fun, I'm afraid your time is-" Whiplash began before a pulse blast slammed him through a wall. Looking over, David saw Madame Masque holding a Stark Industries prototype pulse cannon. She locked eyes with him.

"Miss me tough guy?" she teased, before looking back at Whiplash. The villain growled at her.

"Meddling little minx! DIE!" he roared, sending out his whips, severing the barrel of Masque's weapon. Dropping the now useless pulse cannon, she pulled out dual laser pistols and began firing, forcing Whiplash to take cover. David looked around for his backpack when he spotted it. The bad news? It was behind Whiplash.

The villain sliced at Whitney, forcing her to flip away from him. He ruthlessly began slicing at her, putting her on the defensive, weaving and dodging the lethal whips. A movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention to David who was running toward his backpack.

"I don't think so hero!" he yelled wrapping David up in a whip just as his fingertips brushed the strap of his backpack. David cried out as the energy was burning him.

"Just…..a…..little….further…" he managed before grabbing the strap of his backpack. Whiplash roared and tugged on his whip, throwing David painfully through the wall.

He turned his attention to Masque, grabbing her by the throat and bringing his whip up so she could see it.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me?" he laughed and Whitney grinned behind her mask.

"Wasn't really trying to." She smirked and Whiplash looked back at the hole he made in the wall only to find Obsidian flying right at him. He slammed into him, blasting away out of the house and onto the street, casing cars to veer off the road to avoid a collision.

Obsidian ducked down to avoid a swing of his foes weapons and fired his repulsors, striking Whiplash in the chest and sending him flying.

"WARNING: ARMOR POWER AT 32%. REQUEST IMMEDIATE WITHDRAWAL FROM COMBAT. USER HEART IMPLANT RECHARGE REQUIRED" his computer chimed.

"Great. This just keeps getting better and better." David said, rolling his eyes. Whiplash launched himself in the air dodging the repulsor blasts ad getting a few lucky blows on Obsidian. Obsidian reached out and wrapped a whip around his arm. Ignoring the burning energy, he continued to coil the whip, pulling Whiplash closer until he was in arm's reach. He pulled his head back and slammed his helmet into his opponents face, dazing him enough so that he could blast him point blank with his repulsors. The force of the blast sent Whiplash flying. Whiplash picked himself up and in a flurry of movement, detached his whips, sending the explosive links hurtling at top speed towards Obsidian.

"Oh boy!" David gasped, blasting up to avoid being pierced by the weapons. Just as he made a turn, however, one of the whips wrapped around his waist and he was pulled from the air, slamming into the hard pavement below.

"Ow." He grunted, pulling himself up. Whiplash laughed as he swung his whip to end this when all of a sudden, the whip died. The whips became nothing more than useless chains of metal.

"What? NO! What have you done?!" he screamed, trying in vain to activate the whips, as Obsidian walked toward him.

"Power Siphon. Drains the energy out of your weapons, making them totally worthless." Drawing his fist back, he slugged Whiplash in the face knocking him out cold.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

After the police escorted Whiplash away, David released his armor, stumbling over to his charger and plugging it in to his heart monitor.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we?" Whitney asked with a smile, sitting by his side. He smiled at her and leaned against her.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" he asked and she laughed.

"Oh I'm mad all right, look at the mess you made of this place." She joked, hugging him.

Before he could say anything more, the door opened and a tall dark man with an eye patch over his eye entered the room, followed by a handful of armed agents.

"Obsidian? Madame Masque? My name is General Nick Fury, director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate."

David leaned over and whispered, "That's a mouthful."

"S.H.I.E.L.D needs your help, both of you." Fury said, looking from Whitney to David.

"Why do you need us? Don't you have your fancy new team? What was it called Whitney? The….Avengers wasn't it?"

Fury sighed, "Normally yes, but that's why I came here. The Avengers, including Iron Man, Rescue, the Hulk…they have been taken captive."

"What? By who?" they both asked.

"Doctor Doom." The general answered, "I need you to build a team and get them back."

"What?! How crazy and or stupid do you think we are?" Whitney answered but Dave stood up.

"I'm in, I fact I know the perfect people for the job." He said with a smile.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

In one of the back alleyways of New York, a thief was running panicked, stealing occasional glimpses behind him.

Suddenly something sticky and strong super glued his foot to the pavement.

"Man you guys are making this way to easy," a voice called out before swinging down and knocking the thief out cold. Spider-Man dusted of his hands after he wrapped the thug up in a nice little cocoon of webs.

"Nice job Web-head." Called out Obsidian as he landed by him, observing his friends handiwork.

"Obsidian? What's the occasion?" Spider-Man asked, looking at him.

"I need your help. The Avengers have been captured and I'm putting a team together. You interested?" he asked, holding out his metal hand.

Spider-Man smiled and shook his hand, "Count me in."

**So Spider-Man, Obsidian, and Madame Masque for our new Avengers! Chapter 9 right around the corner**


	9. The Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. And thank you Haytar96 for help with this chapter, writing the flashback for this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you! (^_^) I don't own Iron Man or any of these characters except my oc.**

Spiderman hung upside down from his web as David and Whitney sat down at a table and sighed.

"Peter you have faced Doom before," David began, looking at his friend, "What exactly are we up against here?"

Spiderman dropped down and sat at the table staring back at David, "Well I'm not gonna lie, he's not your typical bank-robbing punk."

"So we've heard." Whitney replied drily, sitting down next to David. Spiderman sighed, pulling off his mask, causing David to smirk.

"Yeah Peter take off the mask, stay for a while." He joked.

Peter sighed, "So the rumors are true and Iron Man was captured. No wonder these criminals around here are getting gutsier. I'm guessing I'm not the only new member of your little Dream Team am I?"

David smiled, "Bingo. Anyone you got in mind?"

Peter thought for a moment before smiling. "I think I know just the hero for the job."

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Obsidian, Spiderman, and Madame Masque landed in a secluded part of New York, with David carrying Whitney in his arms. Setting her down, he took a look around.

"You sure your friend is here?" he asked, noticing that his scanners were picking up nothing from the area. He was about to give up when he felt a knife at his throat. Normally this would be no cause for alarm but the blade happened to be at a joint in his armor, where it was one of its weakest points.

In a flash, Whitney pulled out her gun, but David waved her down. "There is only one person I know who could sneak up on me that well." He said, slowly turning around.

He was facing a girl about his age, with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. Her face was spotted with freckles, but not in any way diminishing her intense glare. She was clothed in a dark leather jacket with dark jeans, with a pair of aviator sunglasses perched on her head.

"Hello Hailey." David said with a smile. Her glare did not soften.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" she demanded. David sighed and his armor retracted into its backpack form, revealing his face. She gasped for a second before embracing him in a hug.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" she whispered, holding him close.

"I was so worried about you." David said as they broke apart when suddenly she slugged him right in the face.

"I thought you were dead you asshole! I was worried sick about you!" she yelled at him as he nursed his jaw.

"Yup I missed you too Hailey." He said rubbing his cheek.

Peter cleared his throat, "Ummm not to ruin this cheerful reunion, but do you mind if we continue this conversation somewhere less…conspicuous?"

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

"So you're Whitney Stane?" Hailey asked, looking at her good naturedly.

"Yes I'm also David's girlfriend." She replied with a little pride. Part of her was worried that she was the kind of girl you hear about in bad romance novels, who comes to steal the dream guy, but that's totally impossible….hopefully.

Hailey's eyes widened and a smirk formed on her face as she glanced at David who was hard at work on his armor. "So you did manage to get a girl after all huh?"

"Oh ye of so little faith." He replied drily, before getting back to work on his armor. There was an awkward pause for a few minutes before Whitney cleared her throat and looked at Hailey curiously.

"So how did you two," she asked looking from David to her, "get to know one another?"

A dark look passed over both David and Hailey's faces as the memories start to resurface, as if it had happened only a few days ago.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

A boy at the age of ten snuck down an empty street hoping not to be spotted. Loud crashes made him jump and cower, "Hey kid!" someone shouted and he looked over his shoulder worriedly. Before he could run a hand clamped down on his shoulder, the boy stiffened and slowly turned around. A man full of tattoos stood there wearing a sour smile, "Hey kiddo…what's your name?" he asked trying to be nice. "D-David…" the boy said nervously. The man smiled and nodded "Ok…David. Nice to meet you." he said. David shifted uncomfortably and looked around, "Say David…what are you doing out here all by yourself?" The man asked.

"I-I ran away…my foster dad is mean…" David said wincing at the memories. The man smiled "So you're all alone?" he asked and David nodded, "Good." The man said and grabbed David's arm. The man's grip was really tight, enough to hurt the poor boy. "Let go! Please let go!" David shouted tears forming in his eyes, the man laughed and picked David up like it was nothing.

"HEY!" someone shouted and the man turned around with David still in his arms. A girl with brown hair stood there holding a lead pipe, the man who was holding David laughed "Well isn't this cute. What are you going to do huh?" he asked and turned to keep walking. David struggling the whole time, that's when he fell, the man dropped him because the girl from before hit him in the back with the pipe, the man cursed and fell to his knees because the girl kept hitting him. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!?" she asked shouting; David's eyes widened and the girl dropped the pipe and looked at him. "Come on!" she said and dragged him to his feet, "W-who are you?" he asked and the girl smiled. "I'm Hailey…" she said.

They ended up in an old apartment building that was abandoned. "This is where you live?" he asked and Hailey nodded and smiled, "Yup!" she said proudly and jumped on a couch. David looked around nervously, Hailey tilted her head curiously "You alright?" she asked and David nodded and sat down. "What brings you to the streets?" Hailey asked after a while. David frowned and sighed "I ran away…my Foster dad….he's not a very nice person." He said and the girl nodded. "How long have you been on the street?" David asked, Hailey frowned "I don't know…Ever since I could remember…" she said and hugged herself.

"Someone had to take care of you…" David said and sat down next to her on the couch, Hailey nodded and tear escaped her eyes "My…brother…well at least I think he was my brother. He-he was killed two years ago...because of a gang war." She said sadly. David frowned and gave the girl a hug, Hailey stiffened and relaxed after a minute. "I guess we'll have to take care of each other." David said and Hailey slowly nodded.

Six Months later:

David walked down the halls through the apartment building with some food to find the door off its hinges and the room ransacked. "HAILEY?!" he called worriedly and walked in, the couch was flipped over and torn apart and the lamp was tipped over. The TV David was fixing was completely destroyed and Hailey was gone, the thing that worried David the most was the very large amount of blood that was on the floor. David dropped the food and ran out of the Condemned building not knowing where he would go.

One hour earlier:

Hailey sat in the apartment and waited for David to come back with the food. It was his turn to get it; she paced the small space and did cartwheels to pass the time. She looked at the TV that David had been working on for a while. In the short time following their meeting, she noticed David's talent with machines. He once fixed up an air conditioner unit during the night for her while she slept on. When asked why, he looked embarrassed and shuffled his feet, saying that it was too hot in here and that he just liked fixing things.

The doorknob raddled and the girl stood absolutely still, 'It's too early for David to be back…' she thought cautiously. Before she could move the door shot open and flew across the room, men swarmed into the room with guns and strategy. Hailey looked at them defensively and made her hands into fists. The first man came near her and she kicked him where it hurts, the man dropped to his knees and groaned in pain. Another guy moved forward to grab her and made sure he was far enough away so she wouldn't kick him. "Come one sweetie…we won't hurt you." the man said gruffly and Hailey snorted. What Hailey wasn't aware of was the man behind her, he hit her in the back of the head with his gun and smirked, "That was easier than I thought." He said laughing. The man on the ground groaned and as he stood up, "Easy for you to say…" he said gasping. "Girl's got a mean kick." He said and stumbled towards the door. The other man shrugged and picked up the unconscious girl leaving a puddle of blood behind.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Whitney watched as Hailey was shaking in terror, as the memories of all the experiments conducted on her came back fresh in her mind. In a flash, David grabbed her face and turned her so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Hailey, Hailey! Calm down. You're safe here, and no one is going to hurt you. Look at me! Take a deep breath." David said, never taking his eyes off of hers.

She started to calm down and her shaking began to subside.

"Listen Hailey, I need your help. I can't do this mission without you." He said quietly. After a few moments, she looked at him and nodded.

"That's what friends are for. Count me in."


	10. The Send Off

Guardian nodded her head in fascination as she inspected David's armor.

"Black. Nice and subtle." She remarked as he was busy making some fine adjustments to his repulsors. He looked up and gave a smug grin.

"You like it?" he asked, pointing his repulsor at a target downrange. There was a blast of energy as the target dummy was blown back into the wall. Hailey clapped her hands, impressed at this display of firepower. David frowned as the emitter on his gauntlet began to spark and smoke.

"Dammit, knew the amplifiers needed more tuning." He grumbled, throwing the armor on the work table where it sat among more broken machinery. He paced in front of the Mark II, clearly troubled. Whitney came in and, upon seeing his expression, walked toward him and embraced him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. David looked into her eyes and for the first time in a long time, she saw genuine fear and doubt in her boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm afraid." He whispered into her ear, a little ashamed to be admitting it. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're our leader. I couldn't think of anyone better to lead this rescue mission." She said softly and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He sighed and gave her a weak smile.

**Later that night**

David fidgeted in his sleep, his muscles tensing as his mind was racing. Deep within his subconscious, he saw the apparition that has been haunting him for the past few days now, the image of Victor von Doom.

"Doom knows what you seek child." He spoke ominously, "But even you know you cannot contend with the power that Doom possesses."

Raising his hand he conjured up the images of Rescue, Iron Man, The Hulk, and The Black Panther. David glared at him, "what are you planning to do to them?"

"They will merely be the first in my army that I shall use to rule the earth." Doom said with a note of vanity in his voice.

David growled, "Get out of my head!" and raised his hand, his gauntlet appearing and blasting Doom into smoke.

He sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat covering his body as his breath came in short ragged gasps.

"Try to scare me all you want Doom, but I won't abandon my friends." He promised looking over at Whitney who slept in the bed across from him, peacefully resting.

A few days later, the team was brought to the flight deck of the Helicarrier, entering the cargo area of the Quinjet that would serve as their transportation to Latveria. He and the others took their seats as Nick Fury came onboard to see them off.

"I'll have agents Romanov and Barton act as your pilots. They will get you in and will be within reach if an extraction is needed."

David nodded and looked at his team who were suiting up. Guardian twirled here combat knives, before sheathing them in her belt as Whitney shoved fresh magazines in her pistols. Peter checked his web cartridges which would provide him with enough web fluid for the mission at hand.

"Be careful there son," Fury warned, I don't need to remind you how powerful Doom is."

David nodded and turned to leave when Fury grabbed his arm and stared right into his eyes. "You take care of your team, and get your friends home safe and sound."

David nodded, "Copy that sir."

Fury nodded once more, stepping out and watching the jet lift up before rocketing through the sky. Maria Hill, his second in command, stopped beside him.

Do you think it's wise sir? Letting them tackle Doom all on their own?" she asked, staring as the jet became smaller and smaller on the horizon. Fury sighed, "Wise, no. But they are our only chance."

Black Widow turned to the group and yelled out, "Heads up, we're going to be entering Latvarian airspace very soon, and uploaded the dossiers on Doom and your targets."

"Targets?" Guardian asked, "I thought this was a rescue?"

She looked at her, "In my line of work, always prepare for the worst case scenario kid."

Hailey glared in annoyance, "Don't call me a kid."

Doom opened up his eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Despite all my warnings, and all of your past failures, you continue to defy me."

He rested his hand upon the arm of his throne, where a ring with a purple gem glowed brightly with power. Doom clenched his fist, "Even though the Mandarin has all the Makluan rings, I was able to absorb enough power to further my research. Fortunately I have found very…cooperative test subjects.

He turned to see Iron Man, Rescue, Hulk, and Black Panther, all kneeling obediently before him.

Doom raised his hand and they rose to their feet, "We have guests arriving my loyal soldiers. Let us give them a proper welcome."

All of them grinned manically, itching for a fight.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Lost my motivation. Anyway hope you enjoy!**


End file.
